


Captain's Practice

by bokutosbunny



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Brat Tamer! Ushijima, Brat! Shirabu Kenjirou, Captain kink, Cock Slut, Crying, Cuddles, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dom! Semi, Dom! Taichi, Dom! Tendo, Dom! Ushijima, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gangbang, Hate Sex, M/M, Masochist, Master/Slave, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Praise Kink, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Shirabu Kenjirou is a Little Shit, Size Kink, Smut, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Spit Roasting, Sub! Goshiki, Sub! Shirabu, brat taming, cuddling after sex, degradation kink, sadist, senpai kink, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutosbunny/pseuds/bokutosbunny
Summary: wrote this while i was horny, don't regret it at allbratty sub shirabu supremacy >:)-----------------------------------------"It was a Captain’s practice, held Saturday night inside of the Shiratorizawa gym. Which meant, the practice was being held by Ushijima, no coach in sight."or,the fic where Tendo gets horny during an extra practice and a gang bang ensues.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Kawanishi Taichi, Goshiki Tsutomu/Semi Eita, Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendo Satori/Semi Eita/Kawanishi Taichi, Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Shirabu Kenjirou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 199





	Captain's Practice

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna put in a quick author’s note and say if you don’t like this kind of content please do not read it. The last thing I want to do is make someone uncomfortable. There are plenty of warnings and chances to click away. No one is forcing you to read this; this is all safe, sane and consensual. Thank you all for the support I love you all so much!! <3

Practice was slow-moving that day. It was a Captain’s practice, held Saturday night inside of the Shiratorizawa gym. Which meant, the practice was being held by Ushijima, no Coach in sight. There was some leeway for those who decided to skip, those being Reon and Yamagata. 

Now, Tendo Satori is a sporadic man. His major decisions are made on a whim, and even on the court, he’s always guessing. 

This applies to his libido as well. 

Currently, he was extremely horny during this boring extra practice. So, what better way to let his sexual frustrations out than to tease his favorite kohai, Goshiki. 

Tendo knows exactly how to rile Goshiki up, and ruffling the poor boy's feathers does come with its perks. 

“Such a good serve Tsutomu~!” Tendo would say, singing Goshiki’s given name just the way he knew he liked.

“Wow~ I can’t wait to see our future ace in action~” hed purr, making Goshiki flush bashfully and look away. It was adorable. He just didn’t know what to do! 

Tendo could have made it easier, considering one of his favorite activities with the team happens quite frequently. He could have simply said, “Guys, I think it’s about time we fucking destroy Goshiki,” but where’s the fun in that? 

So Tendo took his time, teasing Goshiki ruthlessly throughout practice, observing his teammates, and making sure that everyone was following along with his idea. 

It‘s the end of practice when it happens. The team is finishing up with spiking drills, ten spikes each. Tendo makes sure that Goshiki goes last. Everyone is watching intently, as they all know what’s about to come. Shirabu couldn’t care less though, he was busy setting.

The last spike that Goshiki hit was a sharp cross, causing the rest of the team to cheer for his great hit. 

It's showtime,

Tendo thinks. 

He makes his way over to Goshiki, giving him a good pat on the head that physically makes him melt, and says, with a honeyed voice, 

“Such a good boy Tsutomu… I think you deserve a reward for that one.”

All eyes zoned in on Goshiki, looking at the spiker like he was the last piece of meat on earth.

And boy were they hungry.

Tendo slows his petting, starting to rake his long fingers through Goshiki’s hair comfortingly, before gripping a fist full of it, and yanking Tsutomu to the ground. 

Goshiki winces at the tight grip, and looks up at Tendo nervously from his spot on the floor, anxiously gripping his knees that he was sitting back on. He was nervous he did something wrong, until Tendo gave him a dirty smirk that could hold no good intentions.

“I think it’s time to play, Tsu~to~mu~”

A shiver races up Goshiki’s spine, gulping at the glint in Tendo, Semi, and Taichi’s eyes. Tendo, of course, stood in the middle while the others were at his sides, adding to the pressure and anticipation Goshiki was feeling. 

Goshiki pants as he looks up at them expectantly, desperately waiting for his reward. 

“Would you like to be spit-roasted, my precious little Tsutomu?” 

“U-Um! Yes sir!” Goshiki yelped, flushing bright red at the two cocks in front of him. Semi and Taichi had taken their members out and began groaning and stroking. 

“I call dibs on his mouth,” Taichi smirked.

“Ugh fuck off dude, you always get the mouth!” Semi bit back. 

“That’s cause you aren’t a starter!” Taichi growled. 

“Ohhh shut the fuck up!” 

“Make me!”

Goshiki shrunk into himself nervously, beginning to feel suffocated by the yelling. 

He was calmed by the reassuring pets to his hair, and he looked up adoringly at the red-haired man. Tendo gave him a cat-like smile in return. 

“Listen here sluts! I am offering my precious Goshiki, and the least you can do is not overwhelm him with your yelling!” Tendo scolded, pointing a finger at the two. 

Goshiki’s chest swelled with pride, he was so happy that Tendo called him his. 

“Go on Goshiki, show them what I asked you to do before practice. I’m sure Semi and Taichi will be vewy happy to see your good work.” Tendo sang, using his “baby voice” that made Goshiki tingle. 

Goshiki shyly shimmied out of his gym shorts, turning red, and going into a downwards dog position. 

He reached his hands behind, and pulled off his boxers, leaving him completely naked for the three of them to see. 

Except for the red heart gem butt plug, inside of Goshiki’s ass. 

“I- Wow... holy shit dude,” Taichi remarked.

“You had that thing in all practice?” Semi asked, one eyebrow raised. 

“He sure did! He’s so well behaved, I bet you couldn’t even tell~” Tendo sang, spreading Goshiki’s ass innocently, earning a squeak from the one subjected to it. 

“Whadduya think? Are you stretched enough for Semi-Semi?” Tendo asked, tilting his head at the smaller spiker. 

Goshiki bit his lip and nodded shyly. 

“Dawww you’re so cute!” Tendo gushed, reaching for the butt plug and clasping his fingers around the warmed aluminum. 

“I’m gonna pull it out now, okay bunny?” Tendo asked softly. Goshiki shivered at the name and nodded, blushing furiously. 

He let out a long drawn out moan when Tendo pulled it out, visibly satisfied by the way it slid out smoothly. 

“I’m so proud of you bunny, aren’t you so excited for your reward?” Tendo asked, spitting lazily onto Goshiki, mesmerized as it dripped down his hole. 

“Ahhhh... hnnn—yes!” Goshiki whined, sticking his ass out further towards Tendo. 

“Ah-ah-ah, not yet bun, it’s Semi-Semi’s turn~” Tendo purred, delivering a quick snack to Goshiki’s ass. 

Goshiki yelped and hid his face in his arms out of embarrassment. 

Tendo giggled and sat back. “I’m only going to watch today okay Bunny?” Tendo asked to reassure, dragging his nails down Goshiki’s spine. 

Semi kneeled and scooched over to Goshiki, thankful that he didn’t need to prep him. Too whiny for Semi to handle. 

Taichi did the same, except lining up in front of Goshiki’s face. Goshiki wasn’t the best at giving head, but when he gave up control, it felt absolutely amazing. All his whines and squeals felt incredible. 

Taichi and Semi got to work, their paces not syncing up but rather going one after the other, cause Goshiki to be essentially pushed back and forth. 

Goshiki was always sensitive, so tears were a must-have when it came to anything sexual. 

Goshiki sobbed onto Taichi’s length causing him to groan and throw his head back. 

Tendo stroked himself to the display, “Such a good boy, taking both cocks like a champ~” his free hand reaching over to stroke Goshiki’s hair affectionately. 

Goshiki continued to sob and whine, living for the way he was being used but praised. 

“Shit, so good for us Goshiki,” Semi groaned, gripping his hip tighter, and thrusting even faster. 

Taichi moaned in agreement, taking in a fist full of hair, “The best for us,” He purred. 

Tendo was the first to cum, moaning shamelessly loud, spurting into his palm, shuddering. 

Taichi and Semi came at the same time, both inside of Goshiki. 

Taichi pulled out of Goshiki’s mouth slowly, his sadistic side enjoying how Goshiki gasped for air, but desperately tried to swallow every last drop, always eager to please. 

Tendo smirked when he remembered the plug, handing it to Semi and telling him to plug the cum inside. Semi was kinda grossed out, but it is Tendo he supposed. 

Semi took the plug and slid out, gently pushing the plug in. 

Goshiki was a sobbing and shaking mess on the floor, which made Tendo step into action once more. 

“What’s wrong, Bunny? You can usually take it.” Tendo cooed, giving Goshiki the head pats he adored. 

“M-M-May I pl-ease cum?” Goshiki asked with a broken voice, wrecked from the face-fucking. 

Tendo’s eyes widened and he silently “oh’d” to himself. Goshiki always felt guilty cumming without permission ever since he started fooling around with Tendo. He always asked. 

“Of course my precious boy~ Would you like my help?” Tendo purred, although he already knew the answer. 

“Yes, yes, yes p-please!” Goshiki stuttered, clutching onto Tendo’s shirt. 

“Come here,” Tendo said, “Let your Senpai take care of you.” 

Goshiki practically threw himself onto Tendo’s lap, panting and crying for release. 

“Always so pretty and needy for me, my Tsutomu~” Tendo cooed, starting to stroke Goshiki quickly. 

Goshiki spasmed around, “Gah~! T-T-Tendo!” He whined, fucking himself into Tendo’s fist. 

“That’s right my baby, get that sweet release...” Tendo trailed, leaning into his neck to suck ad leave a few hickies. 

Goshiki cried out loudly, gripping Tendo’s shoulders tightly. A telltale sign of him on the edge. 

Tendo leaned down to suck on one of Goshiki’s sensitive nipples, making him squeal. 

“Cum for me now, Bunny,” Tendo commanded, Goshiki’s nipple still in his mouth.

Goshiki came with a loud whine, his entire body shuddering until his muscles gave out and he flopped onto Tendo, who held him happily while he shook and whined. 

But, Goshiki can't be the only one having fun...

Finally back from changing out of his practice clothes,

Ushijima. 

Shirabu remained irked, still sitting aside on a bench, bored and disappointed. He just sat and watched because he couldn’t believe just how sensitive and whiny Goshiki is. 

His expression was sour until he noticed the man who entered the gym. 

Suddenly, Shirabu is a bit more alert. He’s sitting strangely straight and up tall, his arms now unfolded and squeezing at his thighs. 

Tendo catches on quickly, knowing basically every dirty secret each member of the team, “What’s this? Are you two taking a liking to each other?” Tendo asked slyly, a shit-eating smirk on his face. 

Shirabu can’t even bring himself to look at Ushijima. 

Ushijima takes the initiative and walks up to Shirabu and gives one simple command: “Get on your knees.”

Shirabu doesn’t reply, he keeps looking away and doesn’t dare move a muscle. 

No fucking way is he going to do this in front of everyone else. 

He’s not just gonna do that with an audience. 

Ushijima takes another step forward, and you can hear Shirabu’s breath hitch. Though, he still refuses to look Ushijima in the eyes.

He knows he should comply but he can’t just—just do this in front of everyone! 

But apparently, Shirabu and Ushijima have different ideas.

“I’m going to ask one more time Kenjiro. On. your. knees.” Ushijima said gruffly. 

Semi, Goshiki, Taichi, and Tendo are watching intently now, still worn out from their previous session, all of them staring down Shirabu. 

Shirabu is so embarrassed right now, no way in hell does he want everyone to know he’s a total sub—

He whines when his head is yanked back by his hair, and a large hard wraps it’s way around his entire throat.

“Going to act like a brat in front of them, huh? Fine then,” Ushijima says, his grip tightening. 

The others share glances, absolutely mortified by the fact that Shirabu, Kenjiro Shirabu, is showing any sort of vulnerability. None dare to move.

Except for Goshiki, but, that couldn’t be helped.

Goshiki looks at Tendo, completely flustered, he’s confused, shocked, embarrassed. He’s almost looking to Tendo for reassurance.

Tendo only gives him a cat-like grin and narrows his eyes, grabbing Goshiki’s chin and slowly turning his head to look back at Shirabu and Ushijima. 

“You haven’t seen them play yet have you Tsutomu~? This is a fan favorite... just ask Semi~” Tendo purrs, making Goshiki tingle in all the right places. 

Goshiki directed his focus to Shirabu, basking in the lingering feeling of Tendo’s long fingers slipping past his chin and dragging down his throat, making him shiver. 

Shirabu is shaking like a leaf in the wind. 

Goshiki still doesn’t understand what makes Shirabu so special! He does the same thing! 

Why does everyone like Shirabu all of the sudden?

Goshiki thought HE was their good boy, not SHIRABU!

Tendo chuckles at Goshiki’s reaction, “You’re so cute when you’re jealous Tsutomu~” He whispers, pulling Goshiki closer by the waist. 

Suddenly, Goshiki forgets what he’s mad about.

On the other hand, Shirabu is very aware of what he is mad about. 

Or rather,

What Ushijima is.

“I don’t think you understand how disappointed I am Kenjiro, why have you suddenly forgotten how to behave?” 

Shirabu refuses to look at Ushijima, but he responds this time. 

“I-I haven’t. I know how to behave.” Shirabu mutters, barely opening his mouth to speak.

“Then get on your fucking knees before I get even angrier,” Ushijima growls, pulling Shirabu in by his hair and staring into his eyes furiously.

Shirabu is slowly losing all of his dignity, and apparently common sense, the hot constricting air around him, his neediness starting to become unbearable. 

Quickly, he drops to the floor, in front of everyone, sitting back on his heels and resting his hands on his knees.

“The correct way.” Ushijima snarls, his gaze so threatening and intense that Shirabu doesn’t dare look away. 

Shirabu whimpers softly at his tone, his heart rate increasing with his embarrassment and neediness. 

So slowly, he sinks forward until his knees are open slightly and his hands are in between them.

“Yes, captain. I-I’m sorry about my bad behavior earlier...” Shirabu mumbles, his fingers scrunching up against the floor, his toes curling harshly. 

“You’re still a fucking brat Kenjiro.” Ushijima spits, the word brat sending shivers up Shirabu’s spine. 

Shirabu’s thighs are shaking now, his arms trembling as he struggles to hold himself up.

“I’ll do anything to make it up to you... I-I won’t disobey again.” Shirabu whines, looking up at Ushijima with pleading eyes. 

However, Ushijima doesn’t budge, “You think I’m going to just let this slide Kenjiro?” 

Shirabu gulps, scared out of his mind at the thought of an angry Ushijima, His upperclassman, his captain, his ace... 

But that’s just the exterior. 

Inside, Shirabu is screaming, absolutely jumping for joy. Ushijima is the most patient man he has ever met, and he knew exactly the right buttons to push and how to get him worked up just like the back of his hand.

Kenjiro Shirabu was truly a fucking brat.

“Open, now,” Ushijima growled, the gruff in his voice showing no signs of fucking around. Shirabu felt his entire body tense up at the command. 

Shirabu opened his mouth right away, making sure to open wide and loll his tongue out, silently challenging Ushijima by letting his saliva drip freely. 

Ushijima seemed to have none of the display, grabbing Shirabu’s tongue between his thumb and forefinger, making Shirabu moan out in delicious pain and pleasure. 

Ushijima gave Shirabu a threatening look, enjoying the way he panted against his fingers. He hadn’t even fucking touched Shirabu yet and he was almost fully submissive. Little slut.

Ushijima’s eyes darkened as he spits onto Shirabu’s tongue, “We’ll see how you like that dripping down, bitch.” Shirabu shivered as it slowly slid down, dripping onto his thighs below. 

“Aw, how cute,” Ushijima growled, sickly sweet words laced in his mean gruff voice. He grabbed Shirabu’s chin and forced his neck to strain to look up at him. 

Ushijima leaned in close to Shirabu’s ear, his huffing hot breath making Shirabu needier. “You’re already a sloppy mess...” Ushijima muttered, “Tell me, Kenjiro, how much have I touched you so far?” 

Shirabu rolls his eyes at the question, “Dunno, maybe fucking nothing?” Shirabu spat, then froze when he realized he said that out loud. 

“Huh. I see how it is, then if it’s fucking nothing you’ll get. Watch Tendo and Goshiki until they’re done. Don’t you dare take your eyes off of them.” Ushijima spat. 

Shirabu scowled, looking away to watch the two. 

“T-Tendo-senpai you know I’m—I’m still sensitive—Aaah!” Goshiki whined, jerking around in Tendo’s grip. Tendo only chuckled darkly, ever the sadist. “Aw, but Tsutomuuuuu~ You make the prettiest sounds for me~” He purred, only spurring Goshiki on more, making him louder and louder and progressively more girlish. 

Tendo said he was only going to watch today, but just how the hell was he supposed to stay true to his word?

“You should really give him a break, Satori. It’s only a matter of time before you’ve fucked him silly.” Semi sighed, embarrassed to be near his devious teammate. 

“That’s the whole point Semi-Semi! Don’t you wanna see this cute wittle face cry~?” Tendo asked, squishing Goshiki’s cheeks between his index finger and thumb. Goshiki continued to gasp and pant and whine, his body moving at its own accord and silently begging Tendo for more. Of course, he wasn’t silent, just not begging, much to Tendo’s dismay. 

Semi scoffed, “You really are a freak when it comes to this aren’t you Tendo?”

Tendo giggled something wicked, increasing his pace furiously. “Of course I am! Especially when it comes to my good boy Goshiki~” Tendo replied happily purring the last few words right into Goshiki’s sensitive ear. Goshiki squealed, starting to cry from the pain and pleasure of overstimulation. He shook in Tendo’s possessive grip, now a babbling mess, wincing and twitching at every slight touch. 

“Shhh...” Tendo shushed, trailing off into a giggle as he pet Goshiki’s hair in an attempt to calm him down. Goshiki hicced and whined and shook, leaning into Tendo’s touch. Tendo grinned wickedly, adjusting Goshiki gently to have them face each other, Goshiki still shivering and seated in Tendo’s lap. 

“I-I-I’m a good boy... boy for Tendo... good good...” Goshiki babbled, looking woozy as his eyes were glossed over and droopy, still shaking in Tendo’s grip. “Yes you areee~!” Tendo sang continuing to pet Goshiki again, making him purr happily against the reassuring warmth of the long fingers. 

“Even during sex, you baby him. Seriously Tendo?” Taichi scoffed, a disappointed but not surprised look on his face.

Tendo laughed again, his tongue lolling out this time, then swiping across his top teeth. “You’re too tight Taichi... in more ways than one~!” Tendo cackled, making Taichi blush furiously, and Semi snicker behind his hand. 

Taichi growled at Semi, jabbing a finger into his chest. “Oh yeah? Well, at least I’m not letting my boyfriend get dommed the fuck out of by our fucking captain and ace!”

Tendo was at a loss for words, only occasional, “oh’s” leaving his mouth, watching the display like his favorite tv show, still happily cradling Goshiki, who, fell asleep? Cute!

Semi growled back, getting into Taichi’s face, “Don’t even start Taichi! One, I hate that little shit, and two, we are not dating!”

“As if, Semi! You legit drool over him and he fuckin’ replaced you!” 

Semi leaned back, drawing in a breath, getting ready to absolutely annihilate this fucker. “You really wanna go there you fucking—“

“Semi.” 

Semi froze, his entire body seizing up as the gruff voice boomed throughout the gym. 

“Shit.” He cursed under his breath, shooting Taichi a glare. 

Tendo had Goshiki in his lap the other way now, Goshiki’s back pressed up against his lean chest, snoring softly as his head rested on Tendo’s shoulder. Tendo did the same, putting his chin onto Goshiki’s shoulder, happily snuggling into it. “Ohohohooooo! You’re in troubleeeee!” Tendo sang as he cuddled Goshiki’s sleeping form closer. 

“Yeah... Ushiwaka?” Semi called out, praying it would be a simple one and done conversation. It wasn’t. 

“Come here.” 

Was all Ushijima said, and Semi felt his heart drop. Oh god, he’s gonna make me into his bitch just like Shirabu! Holy shit! I’m done for!

Semi rose from his knees and trudged over to Ushijima, scared shitless at the things he could do to him without lifting a finger. 

“Fuck Kenjiro’s mouth,” Ushijima commanded stoically, stepping aside from the drooling, quivering, tear-stained mess in front of him. Semi’s eyes widened just what the fuck did Ushijima do when he wasn’t looking? 

Shirabu looked completely blissed out but breathed heavily to try and regain some sort of composure. “But... but... Ushijima-san! I want yours, not his!” Shirabu whined in frustration. 

Fisting a hand into Shirabu’s hair and yanking his head back harshly, “Would you rather have nothing, little brat?” Ushijima asked coldly, snarling the words into the side of his sensitive neck. 

Shirabu moaned out a no lewdly, squeezing his eyes shut tight. “That’s what I thought, slut.” Ushijima muttered, before literally growling like an animal and sinking his teeth into the junction between Shirabu’s collarbone and neck. Shirabu gasped and shakily exhaled, clutching Ushijima’s shirt tightly. 

“Please, please, please, please pleaseee...” Shirabu pleaded desperately, sobbing when Ushijima began to lick the teeth marks he oh-so graciously left behind. 

“Suck,” Ushijima ordered gruffly, holding up three fingers to Shirabu’s mouth. Shirabu took them in so quickly and desperately.

Nearly creaming his pants over how utterly destroyed Shirabu looked, Semi thought screw the blowjob, I’m fine with watching. 

Shirabu whined and slurped and sucked around the digits, the fingers being so long and thick that he could bob his head up and down. “Hands off,” Ushijima commanded, and instantly Shirabu’s hands were right between his legs again.

Ushijima grabbed Shirabu’s chin, stilling his bobbing, and yanked his head down on his fingers. Shirabu gagged in shock, his eyes widening as he needily swallowed, breathlessly trying to get used to the length. 

Ushijima scoffed and dragged his fingers out, a trail of saliva spread between the tip of his tongue and Ushijima’s thick fingers. 

“Pathetic little slut.” Ushijima snarled, his eyes narrowed at Shirabu’s drooling, quaking form. 

Shirabu bit his bottom lip, giggling. 

“Mmm… thank youuuuu…” He moaned, his eyes droopy and glossed over. 

“Holy shit…” Semi breathed out.

Ushijima growled and tugged Shirabu’s head to the side. 

“Are you ready to listen, my little slut?” Ushijima asked, leaning in close to Shirabu’s face. 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yesssss…” Shirabu slurred, leaning in close to Ushijima’s face. 

Ushijima gave Shirabu a quick slap, snapping him out of his daze. 

“Ah~! Yes sir! Please I’m ready!” Shirabu gasped, his eyes less droopy and more begging. 

“Go please Eita then, or you get nothing.” Ushijima spat. 

“Yes master… of course…” Shirabu whispered sensually, leaning forward on his knees, slinking over slowly, zoning in on Semi like he was prey. 

“I can’t wait to please you, daddy…” Shirabu purred, gripping the waistband of Semi’s shorts, teasing around his abdomen. 

“Mmm fuck, you’re ripped…” Shirabu whined, dragging his fingers up and down Semi’s abs. 

“Treat him like the slut he is, Semi,” Ushijima demanded. 

“How could I refuse?” Semi smirked, looking down at Shirabu, and this time, he was the prey.

“Bring it on asshole,” Shirabu challenged, grinning back up at him.

“Oh I will,” Semi responded, grabbing a fist full of hair and yanking him close. “And that’s daddy to you. Now get to work.” 

Shirabu licked his lips hungrily, trailing his hands back up Semi’s thighs, but they were smacked away before he could reach the waistband. Shirabu pouted up at Semi, silently asking him: what the fuck?

“Ah-Ah-Ahhh… dirty sluts like you don’t get to use their hands. Get that mouth to work baby.” Semi purred, tilting Shirabu’s chin up and dragging them forward teasingly. 

Shirabu moaned softly, averting his eyes and turning red when he realized what happened. He reached up and grabbed the waistband with his teeth, looking back up at Semi devilishly when he dragged his teeth over his shaft. 

“Good slut,” Semi groaned, brushing his slanted bangs to the side.

Shirabu reached up again, pulling his boxers down more hastily. 

“Ohhh fuck~” Shirabu whined, his eyes fluttering. He leaned back, one hand in between his knees, and another up by his chin, his index finger between his teeth. 

He basked in the sight of the big cock in front of him, dumbfounded at how undeniably pretty the dick was. 

“I’m gonna enjoy choking on this…~” Shirabu purred, dragging his index finger up the length. 

“I’m waiting, stupid slut.” Semi sneered.

“Yes, daddy…” Shirabu whimpered, slurring the words as he opened his mouth, his tongue hanging freely. He immediately swallowed Semi’s length, going a little more than halfway down. He quickly pulled back, another trail of saliva spreading between them. He swallowed and gasped, an intense need burning in his eyes.

Shirabu panted before sinking down again, taking more down his throat. 

He squeaked when two hands fisted his hair. He looked up at Semi and couldn’t contain the shiver when he saw the wicked grin on his face. 

“Aw c’mon sluttykins, you didn’t really think I was gonna let you set the pace, did you?” Semi mock-whimpered, giving Shirabu a pout and puppy-dog eyes. 

Shirabu gulped, forgetting about the member in his mouth. 

Semi groaned, starting to grind into Shirabu’s greedy mouth. 

“Get ready, little slave, I’m not holding back~” Semi smirked; his thrusts becoming increasingly more harsh and fast. Shirabu struggled to keep up, gagging and slurping. He was in heaven. His eyes crossed and eyelids fluttered, moaning with his gags. 

“Fuck!” Semi hissed, his head rolling back. “Ugh, fuck you, you little brat, ughhhh~” Semi groaned, fucking into his mouth faster. “I hate you and your pretty little mouth! Mnnngg…” 

Shirabu squealed around the length as he felt himself being lifted up. 

“Are you enjoying yourself, Kenjiro?” A voice growled into the side of his neck. 

Shirabu moaned loudly and nodded as rapidly as he could with the face-fucking. 

“Good boy,” Ushijima rasped, pulling Shirabu’s shorts down. Shirabu whined as two fingers dragged across his hole. “Already prepped yourself hmm?” Ushijima asked, teasing at the wet twitchy hole. 

Shirabu hummed, “Mhm! Mhm!” As best he could.

“Very good. You may please yourself.” Ushijima replied, lining up his tip with Shirabu’s hole. 

Semi gave Shirabu a break, releasing him off his cock. “Guhhh—Thank you, thank you, thank you master~!” Shirabu cried out desperately, slamming himself down on Ushijima’s cock. His wrecked voice made Semi’s cock twitch. 

Shirabu moaned girlishly, his voice cracking. Semi was quick to silence him by slamming his dick back down his throat. 

Shirabu bounced in time with Semi’s quick thrusts, whining and moaning at the overwhelming pleasure. 

Semi groaned deeply, making Shirabu’s cock leak even more. 

“Such a cute little slut, whining like a bitch in heat, ugh~” Semi hissed. His thrusts started to become less precise, his hips shuddering here and there. 

“You want my fucking cum in your tiny slut mouth? Huh Kenjiro? You want me to cum so fucking deep down your throat?” Semi growled. 

Shirabu had never nodded so quickly in his life. He whined and nodded and gave his best puppy eyes, as long as he could before his eyes rolled back and fluttered. 

A big fist began to pump his cock, and he cried out louder. 

“Fucking beg for it filthy slut!” Semi barked, punctuating it with a sharp thrust. 

Shirabu began to cry from the stimulation, bouncing even harder and faster.

“Pweash, pwease, pweashhhh~” Shirabu pleaded around the fat cock in his mouth. 

Semi shuddered at the slurred pleas, moaning out loudly. 

“Gonna fucking come you cockslut? Gonna come so hard when you get filled from both ends, ughnnnn~” Semi taunted. 

Shirabu sobbed and gagged and whined, only spurring everyone on further. 

“Fuck! Take it bitch, fuck~!” Semi’s hips slowed, his hot cum shooting into Shirabu’s throat. Shirabu desperately tried to swallow it, but it just kept coming. 

Shirabu and Ushijima came at the same time, Ushijima releasing thick gushes of cum into his hole while Shirabu came into Ushijima’s palm with a screaming moan, a bit of cum dripping down onto his shaking thighs. 

Semi huffed and smirked, slowly sliding out of Shirabu’s mouth, enjoying the way it dripped out at the corners. 

“Mmmmguhh… thank you, daddy~” Shirabu slurred, licking at the sides of his mouth, and holding out both hands to catch what was dripping. 

Ushijima slowly lifted him off of his cock, careful not to hurt the smaller setter. 

“You did very good Kenjiro, I am very proud.” Ushijima praised, gently combing his fingers through his matted bangs. 

“Th-Thank youuuu… mmmm…” Shirabu slurred again, basking in the afterglow. 

Semi lazily combed through his messy hair with his fingers, pulling his shorts up, kneeling down to reach for his shirt, still discarded on the floor. 

“Semmmiiiiiii…” Shirabu whined, reaching for the pinch server. 

“Hm?” Semi hummed lazily, looking back over at Shirabu, straightening right up when he felt the lithe copper blonde quite literally climbing him. 

“K-Kenjiro?” Semi stuttered, watching as the still naked man scooched up, causing Semi’s body to lay back on its own. 

Shirabu wrapped his legs around Semi’s stomach, his arms around Semi’s neck. 

“Love youuuu…” Kenjiro hicced, snuggling into Semi’s neck happily. 

“Yeah, yeah okay you little shit…” Semi mumbled, but found himself rubbing Shirabu’s back soothingly. 

Shirabu hummed something akin to that of a purr, still snuggling into Semi’s neck, and occasionally placing light kisses. 

“He gets quite affectionate after sex,” Ushijima said, his tone fond, “Much like Tsutomu.” He added, looking over at the spiker and middle blocker, Goshiki attached to Tendo’s hip, face buried in the junction between his shoulder and neck. Tendo had both arms around Goshiki in return, snoring softly. 

Taichi was spooning Goshiki from behind, most likely to keep him warm.

Ushijima smiled fondly at his teammates, walking over to the storage closet and bringing out the floor futons that would usually be brought to training camps. 

Ushijima laid each mat down, one big blanket, and a few pillows. 

He started with Semi and Shirabu, lifting both up with minimal strain. He laid them both down carefully, walking over to Tendo, Goshiki, and Taichi. He lifted Taichi first, mentally thanking that he slipped from Goshiki easily. 

Then, when he went to pick Tendo and Goshiki up he saw that his cherry haired friend had woken up. 

“Ah, hello Tendo.” 

“Diddya have fun Wakatoshi?” Tendo asked, holding Goshiki like a stuffed bear. 

“Yes, but I am quite tired. I set up the futons so we could all spend the night, as you all look quite tired too.” 

“Always a gentleman, Ushiwaka.” Tendo grinned, scooping up Goshiki bridal style, stalking over to the mats. 

“Could you go in the middle again Ushi? It‘s kinda cold in here and you’re like a human heater.” Tendo smiled, giving his friend space to lay down. 

“Very well.” Ushijima smiled back gently, laying down with everyone else. 

Their little conversation had woken up each other member, all of them equally happy that Tendo worked his magic and got their human heater to settle in the middle.

They all cuddled closer, Shirabu and Goshiki nuzzling their way under Ushijima’s arms. Goshiki being spooned tightly by Tendo, making him fall asleep with a small smile on his face. 

Semi wrapped his arms around Shirabu’s shoulders, pressing their cheeks together. 

Taichi leaned his head onto Ushijima’s shoulder, snuggling in happily.

But the happiest out of them all was Ushijima, proud of the duality of his amazing team.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i am so sorry 🙈


End file.
